Happy New Year
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Trois Drabbles qui ne se suivent pas vraiment pour le Nouvel an. Shonen-aï/Yaoi. Rating T ( je crois ) TYL10051 ; TYL8059 ; TYL1827


Drabble KHR du Nouvel An !

_I wish you a Happy New Year ! _

_Manga : KHR of course _

_**Pairing : ****T****Y****L 1****0****0****48**( 48 ou 51 !? Je n'm'en souviens plus ! ) _

« Mah Sho-chan, tu es bien entreprenant tout à coup.

_ Que – Quoi ? » demanda Shoichi, le rouge aux joues devant le sous-entendu de son ami.

Celui ricana, se moquant ouvertement du rouquin avant de se rapprocher de lui.

_ Poser tes mains LÀ, il faut croire que tu en as vraiment envie.

_ Que - !?

Byakuran ne lui laissa pas finir – ni même commencer_, et poursuivit.

_ Je comprends, c'est le nouvel an, tu veux profiter pleinement de la première heure de 2015. Je comprends parfaitement. C'était pour ça le strip-tease.

_ Strip-tease ? Quel strip-tease !?

Byakuran ne l'écoutait pas, continuant son monologue sur... quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait.

_ En tout cas, tu es très doué avec ta langue, il faut le dire.

_ Huh ?

_ Sucer comme tu le fais, il faut avoir pratiqué un bon nombre de fois pour arriver un à un niveau pareil.

Shoichi rougit violemment, de quoi parlait-il enfin !? … Bordel, il comprenait plus rien.

Installé sur le canapé du manoir Vongola tandis que les autres mafieux vaquaient à leurs occupations – pour la plupart ils s'enfermaient dans une chambre, n'importe laquelle fera l'affaire_, Byakuran dut remarquer les signes en-coureurs d'une crise de... panique ?_, de son ami aux cheveux roux, puisqu'il l'attira à lui posa son menton sur les cheveux du génie en informatique.

_ Eh bien oui, d'abord tu me sautes dessus, ensuite, tu te déshabille, et tout-à-l'heure, la façon dont tu dévorais cette glace, hum. Un régal, Sho-chan ~

Oh... Ah.

Ah non – c'est pas... pas ça du tout !

Il n'était pas comme ça... il ne ferait pas ce genre de chose en public ! …. en communauté restreinte non plus d'ailleurs.

Non. Tout d'abord, il fallait savoir que quand Byakuran prétendait qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, il s'agissait en fait d'une chute. Alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon du manoir Vongola et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table, Gokudera l'avait accidentellement – ou pas, poussé et, ayant entraîné l'albinos dans sa chute, s'était retrouvé au dessus de ce dernier.

Ensuite, le ''Strip-tease'' comme disait Byakuran, c'était juste une Yamamoto dont le verre de vin avait glissé des mains lorsque Ryohei l'avait surpris en criant encore plus fort son habituel '' Extrême ! '' et qu'il avait dû retirer sa chemise en attendant que Tsuna lui en donne une autre.

La dernière bien, comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué son ami, c'était pendant le dessert, lorsqu'ils dégustaient une glace.

_. . . _

« Sho-chan ?

_ Humph.. ? »

Pourquoi diable le dérangeait-il au milieu de la nuit ? La première nuit de l'Année 2015 et il pouvait même pas dormir le peu d'heures qui lui restait avant le lever du soleil !?

_ Tu savais que tes lèvres pouvaient servir à autre chose qu'a dévorer la bûche du nouvel an ?

_ Gné ?

''Sho-chan'' n'eut pas de réponse. Orale tout du moins. Byakuran préféra le lui montrer. Oui, Bya-kun était un homme d'action.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne le laissa pas dormir de toute la nuit, et que le lendemain, les Vongola le trouvèrent épuisé, au même titre que Tsunayoshi et Gokudera, qui grommelaient quelques injures à l'encontre de leurs amants trop bestial.

**Pairing : TYL 8059 **

« Mah mah ~ Haya-chan

_ Ha - Haya-chan !? Oï pour qui tu – hmph ! »

Hayato n'eut pas l'occasion d'exprimer pleinement son mécontentement que déjà, son amant l'embrassait à pleine bouche en le plaquant contre la porte de leur chambre, lui offrant des caresses mémorables et dont l'argenté ne pouvait et ne voulait se défaire.

_ Comment faire passer le temps, Haya-chan ?

_ Qu'est-ce que... j'en – sais ? Parvint-il à dire à demi-voix.

_ Il nous reste encore deux heures avant minuit et les autres sont occupés en bas.

_ Hmph.. -

Un nouveau baiser du gardien de la pluie le coupa de ses réflexions.

_ Tu es sûr ? Le cuisina Takeshi, d'un ton taquin tandis qu'il faisait descendre sa main le long des hanches de l'argenté avant de s'arrêter à la lisière que formait le jean de son amant.

_ Je -

Lorsque la main s'aventure dans son boxeur, Hayato perdit tout son self-control et laissa son instinct animal ( de dominé je précise ) prendre le dessus.

…

_ Pour le Nouvel An, ma bonne résolution est de te satisfaire pleinement, Haya-chan. S'exclama Yamamoto, lorsque, collants et en sueur, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas encore sale de leur récents ébats.

_ Hn...

_ Et toi ? Quelle est ta bonne résolution ?

_ Suivre les ordres du Juudaime. Répondit Hayato, endormi, mais un brin moqueur.

_ Haya-chan ?

_ Et te laisser me satsfaire. Finit par dire celui-ci, ronronnant lorsque Yamamoto l'attira contre lui, ses bras enserrant sa taille.

« Bonne année, Haya-chan.

_ 'Année, Take'. »

**P****ai****r****in****g : T****Y****L 18****27**

« Tsunayoshi.

_ Kyoya ? »

Hibari se faufila dans la cuisine du manoir dans laquelle s'était caché Tsuna, espérant être d'une quelconque aide envers les domestiques.

_ Tu devrais te reposer et profiter du réveillon. Soupira l'ex préfet.

_ Et laisser les domestiques se surcharger de travail !? Pas question !

Les quelques domestiques sourirent devant la gentillesse évidente de leur boss, mais tentèrent de le rassurer ils étaient préparés au travail et étaient heureux de faire cela pour eux.

Finalement, après avoir bataillé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Tsuna céda et laissa le brun l'emmener hors des cuisines.

« Mouh ~ comment veux-tu que je me repose. Quand j'imagine tous les dégâts que vous allez causer en 2015, je me sens déjà épuisé.

_ Quand devons-nous nous réunir avec les autres herbivores ?

Tsuna esquissa un sourire. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis le collège, c'était bien la façon dont Hibari nommait les autres.

_ Dans deux heures.

_ Parfait.

_ Que -

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase que déjà, son amant le soulevait de terre sous l'oeil amusé d'un certain albinos et de deux génies en informatique, et le portait comme un sac à patate pour le déposer tendrement sur les couvertures de leur lit dans leur chambre partagée.

Hibari le retourna lentement pour que le châtain soit allongé sur le ventre et remonta son T-Thirt assez haut avant de poser ses mains froides sur la peau tiède du jeune parrain, faisant frissonner le plus jeune, et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça ?

L'ancien chef du Comité de Discipline esquissa un léger sourire amusé avant de se redresser légèrement et tendre la main vers le tiroir.

_ Si tu cherches le lubrifiant, il n'est plus dans ce tiroir. Remarqua Tsuna, les yeux fermés.

Hibari en sortit une fiole et l'ouvrit.

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Que crois-tu que je vais faire ?

Ces questions ne rimaient à rien, et Tsuna savait mieux que personne, que quand Hibari était dans cet état, il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Il sentit alors un liquide froid sur son dos, puis les grandes mains fines de son amants se posèrent sur son dos et dessinèrent des arabesques, étalant le liquide avant de se poser plus haut, ou plus bas, appuyant sur les omoplates, les épaules, son épine dorsale, ses hanches. C'était exquis, presque jouissif.

_ Kyoya.

_ Hn ? Fit le gardiens des nuages, toujours plongé dans son activité.

_ Si toutes les veilles de Nouvel an sont ainsi, je veux bien que ce soit tous les jours le 31 décembre.

Un doux sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du brun, qui continua son massage avant de se pencher en avant et d'effleurer l'oreille de son amant de ses lèvres, son souffle se perdant contre le visage du plus jeune.

_ Pas besoin d'être un 31 pour ça, tu n'as qu'à le demander, Tsunayoshi.

Et il mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son boss qui laissa échappé un gémissement.

« Kyoya.. ?

_ Hn ?

_ Prends-moi. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux de son travail et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

_ Avec plaisir.


End file.
